


Three Is A Houseful

by HattoriPornzo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Ben Solo is thicc, Cheating, Cock Tease, Double Penetration, Drinking, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Hux is a daddy with big dick energy, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Protective Big Brother Hux, Rey knows exactly what she's doing, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wine, but then it turns out it's cool, we do not shy away from the incest here y'all, wine mom hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattoriPornzo/pseuds/HattoriPornzo
Summary: Armitage Hux loves his little sister, Rey. So of course, when she's ready to start college, he lets her move in with him and his boyfriend, Ben. The only problem is, she's doing her damndest to get Ben to fuck her and it's having quite the effect on both of the men in the house.Written for Fecky as part of the Reylux Summer Fest 2k18!





	Three Is A Houseful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feckyeswriting (firelord65)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [С тремя крыша треснет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809256) by [Hux_n_Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren), [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)
  * In response to a prompt by [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/pseuds/firelord65) in the [Reylux_Summer_Fest_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reylux_Summer_Fest_2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Rey is Armitage's younger sister, and she really wants to get into his boyfriend's pants. She comes to stay at their place wearing less and less, gets drunk with them, and otherwise is doing her best to tease Kylo/Ben. The only problem is that it's all going to Armitage's libido, too. He might let her fuck his boyfriend so long as he can be there, too, to watch or to help out.

It was hot when Rey arrived that summer. 

Armitage greeted her with open arms, scooping her into a tight hug and allowing himself to breath in the warm sunshine scent of her hair as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He let her go only somewhat reluctantly so she could throw her arms around his boyfriend’s neck. His eyes lingered on the large hands that practically engulfed his little sister’s waist.

Well, perhaps not so little now. Rey had turned 18 that spring. And she was only his half-sister. 

She came into his life when she was 16 years old and he, already a junior in college. Her existence had supposedly been a shock to his father, but the way he patted his brow when trying to explain his dalliance to his wife, Maratelle, spoke volumes. For him, however, the existence of a half-sibling wasn’t something he’d found surprising. After all, Armitage was also the result of his father’s inability to keep his hands off women he wasn’t married to.

Right from the start, he’d felt that because of that, he and Rey were innately connected. And when she showed up on their doorstep, a sweet girl in a worn dress she’d already grown out of, he looked at her like she hung the moon. 

He started coming home on his breaks diligently, every summer, winter, and spring, just to see her. Even when he started dating Ben, nothing could keep him from his precious, perfect girl. So naturally, when she graduated from high school and was accepted to his alma mater, he opened their home to her. 

He couldn’t bear to leave her with _Brendol and Maratelle Hux_. Even the thought of their names caused his face to sour. Maratelle had barely tolerated him when he was a boy but she loathed Rey. She was furious over not having a child of her own and would hound Brendol about it relentlessly. After which, he would nervously make some excuse about their age or how expensive children were. _’After all,’_ he would tell her, _‘Rey and Armitage are plenty. You know what they say- one is one, two is fun, but three is a houseful!’_

It was a poor excuse that covered up the fact that he was a miserly old bastard who hated having to support his children. That was the reason young Armitage had been so determined to be self-sufficient once he left for university. If it were up to him, he would never have stepped foot inside his father’s household again, but then there was Rey. Innocent Rey, who didn’t ask for any of it, who didn’t deserve their derision. 

“Thank you guys again,” she gushed, pulling her brother from his reverie.

“Of course, sweetheart,” he smiled, picking up her luggage and bringing it into the living room. She tore off into the kitchen to inspect her new abode. Ben caught him by the waist, pushing him against the hallway wall where she couldn’t see, eyeing him darkly.

“Thank _you_ ,” Armitage chuckled, returning the heated gaze. The corner of his lip twitched up as he shrugged his shoulders.

“She’s family, right?” he murmured before capturing the other man’s mouth in a passionate kiss.

-

The first night together went smoothly. Armitage loved helping her move in, arranging her furniture and knick knacks. Ben stood around the whole time, looking bored and nearly throwing a tantrum anytime he was asked to move some furniture.

“What else are those muscles for?” Armitage chuckled to himself. Rey’s eyes followed the lines of Ben’s biceps as he shoved her bed into the corner. When he looked up, their eyes met. His eyebrows knit together because surely she wasn’t just looking at him like-

She grinned, and the gleam in her eyes reminded him of a lioness he’d seen once on the Discovery channel, toying with the idea of taking down a gazelle. His heart leapt into his throat and he coughed, making some excuse to retreat downstairs where there were fewer Hux siblings about.

Once her room was up to Armitage’s standards- Rey would have been fine with how it looked hours ago- the three of them ordered take out and settled in front of the TV to watch movies. Rey’s eyes sparkled when Ben informed her of his secret love for kung fu flicks. Her brother was just glad they were getting along and smiled softly when she leaned her head against Ben’s knee from her place beside them on the floor in front of the coffee table. He didn’t see his sister bite into the corner of her lip. That night, he went to sleep feeling utterly content, Ben tucked up behind him. 

It wasn’t until the next day when he took off work so they could all go to see a kung fu film festival Ben had mentioned that he had been confronted with some uncomfortable truths… 

Rey bounced down the stairs, popping gum between her lips. Her hair was gathered into a high ponytail that should have been innocent but somehow prompted the dirtiest thoughts. She was wearing the tiniest pair of high-waisted denim shorts he’d ever seen and a grey, ribbed spaghetti strap tank top that clung to her skin. Heat rose in his cheeks at the shocking display of skin.

“Rey, aren’t you going to be cold in that?” he floundered, desperately trying not to look his sister up and down more than strictly necessary.

“Are you kidding?” she chuckled, raising an eyebrow at him, “It’s like an oven out there!”

He heard Ben swallow behind him and turned to see his expression was slack, jaw hanging open slightly. His gaze lingered on the long, tanned legs Rey put on display and she tilted her chip up confidently, pink lips spreading to reveal rows of gleaming white teeth. He only tore his eyes away when Armitage moved into his line of sight, pulling off the plaid shirt tied around his hips. He thrust the shirt at Rey, his face now a bright shade of pink.

“It’ll be cold in the movie theater. Put this on,” he instructed, voice raising slightly. She rolled her eyes dramatically but took the shirt from him, slipping her arms into the sleeves. It was comically huge on her, brushing her thighs and covering her fingertips. Armitage swallowed, but nodded his approval, grabbing his car keys and striding to the door. He missed the muffled groan Ben was barely able to contain in his throat.

When they arrived at the movies, Armitage went to hook his hand around Ben’s waist only to to find Rey standing between them. She beamed up at him so innocently, taking him by the hand, that he could only smile back at her. With her free hand, she reached around Ben’s arm, nudging him closer so that she could hold it right between her breasts. Unlike Armitage, he did _not_ look down at her, choosing instead to focus straight ahead, jaw clenching as his Adam’s apple bobbed.

At the concession stand, Ben ordered them a large popcorn and three sodas. He looked mildly bewildered when Armitage leaned forward and repeated the order loudly to the poor boy behind the counter. 

Rey looked up at her brother and asked, “Can I get some candy?” 

He melted, caught in her honeyed stare, and answered, “Of course.”

Ben sucked at his teeth in annoyance, pulling another five dollar bill out of his wallet. Rey thanked him cheerfully, her dimples on full display as she selected sour candy straws. Despite himself, Ben returned the smile, far too easily mollified by those dimples of hers. They had to wait in line for the start of the festival, which caused Ben to grumble, although Rey and Armitage seemed to be fine waiting, conversing happily. 

When her brother started looking around at the posters for coming attractions, prattling on about which he’d like to see, she opened up her package of candy and drew a blue gummy straw out, locking eyes with Ben. She opened her mouth into a pretty, pink ‘o’ shape and let the candy slap down against her tongue, licking up its length before closing her lips around it and sucking. 

When Armitage looked back, she was chewing on her candy, the picture of sweetness, but for some reason, Ben looked like he’d been smacked. His face was flush, lips ruddy and trembling, and was he breathing harder?

“Want some?” Rey offered, holding out another piece to him. 

He shook his head too fast in response and blurted out, “I like red!” dumbly. Armitage quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend’s odd behavior before shrugging it off.

“I’d like some,” he said, ignoring the sound Ben made. Rey placed the end of a straw in her teeth and turned, grinning at her brother toothily. Eyes wide, Armitage nearly stumbled back before mentally shaking himself- she was his little sister, they always played silly games like this. It was innocent and definitely _not_ what he was thinking. He bent and took the other end, pulling until it broke off, Rey getting the shorter piece.

She giggled as she pulled the candy into her mouth with her tongue. He chose to take his piece in his hand, eating his share with a little more grace but laughing along with her nonetheless. The line began moving and Rey hand to lay a hand on Ben’s arm and prompt him to move, seemingly shaking him from his thoughts as he started and followed the people in front of them.

As they walked into the semi-dark theatre, Armitage looked over the seats with tactician discernment before leading them to the row he preferred best. When Rey sat between him and his boyfriend, he thought nothing of it, completely missing the nervous look Ben shot him over her head.

He found himself surprisingly engrossed in the films, despite their camp. The one they were watching now had a theme of supernatural horror. He nudged Rey to pass the popcorn. She moved towards the popcorn bucket Ben held…only for her hand to fall right into his open lap, her fingers brushing along his inner thigh- and something that jerked excitedly at the sensation.

He jumped a little in his seat, sending pieces of popcorn flying to the floor as he swore under his breath. Armitage looked at him quizzically, thinking his reaction had something to do with the monster that had appeared on screen at that moment. Strange, since Ben never startled easy.

Rey simply took the bucket as though nothing had happened and passed it to Armitage, smiling up at him. He returned her smile, amused as she filled her cheeks with a handful of the buttery snack. She could fit a lot in her mouth…

He felt his stomach clench in a panic and snapped his attention back to the screen, banishing the intrusive thought from his mind. The protagonist was wading through a dark forest with only a lantern and the music was tense and ominous, the audience collectively holding their breath. At his side, he felt Rey tense and lean closer to him, taking his hand when a ghostly laugh echoed through the theater.

He smirked, and gripped her hand reassuringly, swiping his thumb back and forth over her knuckles. She was so cute. Her hand felt soft and small in his and his chest swelled with protective instinct. Then she let out an involuntary whimper and he felt another instinct tug at his gut- one he definitely shouldn’t be feeling for his sister. Before he could stop himself, he thought about what those soft, small hands might look like elsewhere on his body, how else she might be made to whimper.

As soon as the movie ended, both Ben and Armitage leapt up, blurting something about going to the restroom. Rey sipped her drink, quite at her leisure.

-

After that day, things were tense in the house. For two of the occupants, at least. Rey had managed to make things miserable for the couple. She would saunter through the house wearing little more than a sports bra and the smallest shorts possible. She kept forgetting to lock the bathroom door when she was getting changed or soaking in the tub. When she did her laundry, she’d drop a pair of silky panties on her way back to her room so that one of them had to return it to her. By the end of the first week, they were losing their goddamn minds. 

“Fuck,” Amitage snorted, ramming into Ben’s ass roughly. He couldn’t find it in him to be gentle lately. As he rutted into him, he tried desperately not to think about his sister sleeping in the next room, about how she’d laid her head in his lap that night when they watched TV, all spread out with her feet tucked under a blanket on Ben’s lap. How warm her cheek had been on his thigh.

He let out a frustrated cry, pulling out of Ben and tossing away the condom. He took his cock in his hand and beat it furiously, every one of his muscles straining, his face red with effort. Finally, he let out a loud, shaking breath as his cum shot out to paint the other man’s ass cheeks and the hollow arch of his lower back in long, white spurts. 

As the liquid heat settled on his skin, Ben was able to bring himself to completion as well, his hand wrapped around his cock, thinking about a freckled nose and pouty pink lips and the way she’d teased him that night under the blanket. He fell over on his side, slick running down the cleft of his ass. Armitage collapsed beside him, gasping, relief apparent on his face.

“What’s got you so worked up?” Ben growled lowly, his ass feeling used and sore. Armitage groaned and threw an arm over his eyes.

“I don’t know,” he lied, wincing. “Was it bad?”

Ben chewed at the inside of his cheek, his gut churning over the thoughts that had made him cum. 

“No.”

-

“Good morning!” Rey chirped, skipping down the stairs. Both men averted their eyes from the slight wobble of her breasts under her thin crop top but not before noticing she was definitely not wearing a bra.

“Morning,” Ben grumbled into his bowl of cereal from his place on the couch, dark rings around his eyes.

“Good morning,” Armitage said, smiling through his unease as he shifted his laptop fully onto his lap and took a long drink from his cup of coffee. She leaned over the back of his armchair and he could smell something sweet and sugary- the soap she used maybe. It shouldn’t have been as distracting as it was.

“Doing anything today?” he asked, mainly to keep from thinking any more about the taste of her scent caressing the roof of his mouth. His eyes roamed over his screen, taking in numbers and charts but not really seeing them.

“Well, I thought since you’re off today, maybe we’d go swimming?” she chirped from behind him. Ben’s spoon clacked loudly when he dropped it into his bowl and Armitage’s fingers gripped the sides of his laptop.

When they said nothing, she continued, sounding more hesitant now. “I just figured since, you know, I’ll be busy with school soon…”

Nervous green eyes darted to the French doors that offered a lovely view of the pool, sparkling in the summer sun. She’d been so excited when he told her over the phone that their house had a swimming pool, squealing about how she’d have to go swimsuit shopping. _Swimsuit shopping_. 

For a moment, he thought he’d accidently let out something that sounded far too close to a whimper and panicked but soon realized, peculiarly, that the sound didn’t come from him. He looked over to where Ben sat, somewhat bent over, clutching a couch cushion.

“Are you alright, Ben?” Rey asked as her brother shut his laptop, face full of concern as he made to stand. Ben quickly held up his hand and waved him away.

“Fine,” he mumbled, “Um- just…cereal, uh, went down the wrong way?” he finished lamely, coughing for effect and cursing at himself inside his head.

“Okay…,” Armitage murmured in reply, still somewhat disconcerted.

“So, what do you say?” Rey asked again, bending down to sit by him with pleading eyes, her arms crossed over the armrest of his chair. She caught her lip between her teeth attractively and the place where their arms touched felt impossibly warm.

He couldn’t deny her. He was putty in her hands…

Which was how he found himself sitting next to an oddly jumpy Ben, slathering on sunscreen underneath a lawn umbrella by the pool’s edge. Ben chewed the inside of his cheek pensively, his hands tucked up under his arms, periodically looking over to where Armitage was finishing his extensive sun care routine with pale eyebrows furrowed behind large black sunglasses. His eyes flicked over to the doors in sick anticipation. 

“Where _is_ she?” he groaned petulantly, “She’s the one who wanted to go swimming!”

Before Armitage could say anything, the back door opened and Rey stepped out, beaming at them with a beach towel under her arm. Both men were simultaneously surprised and more than somewhat relieved to see her wearing an overly large white t-shirt that hung down to her thighs. This t-shirt was their friend. Ben visibly relaxed and Armitage offered his sister a smile, waving her over.

They’d expected her to walk over to them but instead, she broke out into a full sprint, dropping her towel and cannonballing into the deep end of the pool, sending a huge spray of pool water up to soak them. Armitage sputtered and Ben grumbled, wiping the water from his face. When Rey surfaced, she swam to the edge of the pool and propped herself up on her arms, grinning impishly at them.

“Oops! Sorry, guys!” she called out, managing not to snicker.

“Rey!” Armitage shouted, holding up the blue squeeze bottle in his hand, “Get out! You need to put on sunscreen!”

She shook her head amusedly. He’d used his ‘big brother voice’. But ever obliging, she lifted herself up and out of the water gracefully. And suddenly, that white t-shirt wasn’t their friend anymore, but an enemy out to ruin them. 

She sauntered up to the table they sat by and flashed her smile at them, running her hand through the wet hair that clung to her face. And then, because apparently they hadn’t endured enough torture, she grabbed the hem of her soaked t-shirt and pulled it up over her head, every inch clinging to her body as her arms rose to reveal a mossy green string bikini so small, it was practically indecent.

The t-shirt hit the ground with a wet slap.

Armitage sat still as a statue in some kind of state of shock as Rey took the tube of sunscreen from him and plopped down on the pool lounge next to Ben. Both of them watched in enraptured silence as she squirted the creamy white substance onto her body and worked it over her arms, legs, and god- _her chest_. Her brother had taught her to be very thorough. She was smoothing lotion over her shoulders when she turned to Ben, as if realizing something.

“Oh, hey,” she asked nonchalantly, “Could you get my back?”

Ben stared at her dumbly long enough for her to have to call his name before he snapped out of it, taking the bottle from her. Their fingertips brushed as she passed it to him and for something so innocent, it felt positively electric. 

Armitage watched curiously as Ben pressed his lips together with a look of determination before letting the lotion drip into his waiting hand and then sliding it across Rey’s shoulders. She hummed almost imperceptibly and he stilled before continuing, his massive paw moving along her slender back with the halted movements of a man in crisis. 

“Can you make sure to get under the ties?” she asked. He swallowed and nodded, not even thinking about the fact that she was turned away and couldn’t see him. His hand smoothed out across the skin below the bikini’s strings and he had to shift his hips to try hide his erection as he imagined how easy it would be to simply _pluck them_ undone. Suddenly, he noticed he’d covered her entire back some time ago and was now just touching her for the sake of feeling how unfairly soft she was.

“Done,” he rumbled, shoving the bottle of lotion back into her hands clumsily before extracting himself from the lounge and taking off towards the pool with an awkward gait thanks to the raging hard on barely concealed by his swim trunks. He leapt into the pool like he hoped it would provide some miraculous escape. 

From under the umbrella, Armitage took off his sunglasses and frowned at him, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

“Are you going to come?”

At those words, his cock twitched traitorously and he jumped a little, turning to Rey with wide eyes. She tilted her head at his reaction and it took him and his distracted dick a moment to realize she meant _are you going to get in the pool_.

“Yeah- uh, yes,” he murmured as he trudged behind her towards the water that sparkled too cheerfully for his uneasy mood.

Predictably, the rest of their time in the pool had been an excruciating game of _please don’t notice I’m hard right now_. 

At one point, Rey had come up around Armitage’s back and wrapped her arms around his neck, playfully trying to pull him down because he didn’t want to get his _hair_ wet. Feeling Rey’s breasts pressed against his back, her nipples stiff from the cool water, had him quickly calling Ben to remove her from his person. Ben laughed until he made to do so and she slid along his front, her ass rubbing against his groin. Then Rey begged them to play Marco Polo. There was a regrettable amount of accidental groping on all their parts. 

Thankfully, when it’d gotten well into the afternoon, Armitage noticed Rey getting tired and she didn’t argue when he suggested they head in and get dinner started. After showering and changing, they reconvened in the kitchen where Ben impressed Rey by informing her he’d be making them steak for dinner. 

She helped him chop veggies and prep- things her brother never seemed to get the hang of despite Ben’s best efforts to teach him. Rey, on the other hand, took the opportunity to show off, and he let out a low whistle at how fast she could bring the knife down on the board with practiced ease.

“What, like its hard?” she laughed, looking to where Armitage was sipping a glass of dark wine. He threw her a sour expression which made Ben laugh along with her.

“You’re really good at this,” he praised her, glancing at her work.

“Thank you,” she said, preening a bit. He graced her with an adorably lop-sided grin.

“You need a teacher, though,” he chuckled, “I’ll make a gourmand out of you.”

“I’d like that!” she said earnestly. The tension of the day seemed to melt away in the kitchen’s warm glow amidst the sound of searing meat and the smell of spices. These moments, where two of them didn’t feel like they were about to burst out of their pants, were always comfortable and put them at ease. The three of them felt at home whenever they were like this, laughing and talking across the kitchen. 

When dinner was ready, Rey wandered over to where Armitage was guarding the wine and held up a glass with a ‘pretty please’ expression. The look he returned told her firmly, ‘No,’ which made Ben scoff and say, “Oh, come on, like you weren’t drinking when you were eighteen?”

He relented, grumbling, and did his best to impress upon Rey that this was a special treat and that he expected her not to turn into some sort of lush. She laughed at his protectiveness but agreed and they had dinner around the coffee table while watching a movie. Rey sat on the floor. Ben chose to join her. Armitage sat on the sofa and Ben teased him about his bad back, which earned him a pinch on the neck.

Eventually, the plates were cleared. The movie finished. The wine, however, kept pouring.

-

“And he- he just _grabbed_ poor Colin out of his own car and _shook_ him,” Rey laughed wildly, gasping for breath as tears welled in her eyes. “He was red as a tomato!”

Ben doubled over, roaring with laughter. His face hurt, he was smiling so much. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed like this. He felt fuzzy and blithe and knew he was likely well on his way past tipsy territory. 

“Well, he had his- his grabby little hands all over her!” Armitage shouted, wine sloshing in his glass. Rey pointed at his face as a new bout of laughter caused her to shake uncontrollably.

“See! That! Look how red he’s getting just remembering it!” she howled.

“You were sixteen!” Armitage cried, lunging forward in his seat until the room seemed to sway.

“It was my first date! All he did was kiss me!” she insisted.

“Protective big brother, hm?” Ben snorted with a dopey grin, rubbing Armitage’s thigh.

“Well, someone has to be!” he huffed, “Look at her!”

Ben’s eyes flitted over her figure from where she still sat stretched out in front of them on the floor with a glass of wine in her hand- he thought she’d finished it. Did she get a refill? He blinked blearily.

“Hm, yeah,” he chuckled at a joke only he seemed to be aware of.

“Whadaya mean look at me,” Rey whined, sitting up to prop her chin on Armitage’s knee. He scoffed but his hands moved to brush through her soft hair all the same. Chestnut, with little stands of coppery amber here and there. Copper _like his_ , he thought.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, stroking the apple of her cheek with his thumb. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch with a sigh and suddenly, the sight of her on her knees in front of him had him sobering up at an unprecedented pace. He coughed and straightened up, putting his wine down on the side table. She giggled and climbed up on the couch beside Ben, who watched her openly, forgetting that he really shouldn’t.

“Was it good?” he asked in a low voice.

“Was what good?” she laughed, shaking her head.

“The kiss,” he murmured, his deep brown eyes trained on her lips. If he leaned forward just so, he could feel them with his own. They looked soft, all pink and pouty for him.

“With Colin? No! Even before Armie broke us up. He used too much tongue.” She made a face and Ben sniggered.

“ _Armie_ ,” he repeated, grinning at Armitage who only glowered at him in response. Feeling wine-cuddly, Ben’s arm came around Rey’s shoulder and he pulled her closer to his chest. Her hand pressed against his pectoral for balance and she made an odd sound.

“What?” he asked, looking down at her.

“You’re _thicc_ ,” she wheezed with laughter, a tear escaping from her reddened eyes as she groped his chest.

“You’re _drunk_ ,” Armitage frowned.

“Aw, don’t be mad, Armie,” Ben laughed, ruffling the other man’s hair, although judging by the look on his face, he remained unamused.

“Armie, you have such _big dick energy_ ,” Rey giggled, glancing at her brother with eyes sparkling mischievously. 

Armitage went pale and sputtered. “ _R-rey!_ ”

“What does that even mean?” Ben laughed, throwing his head back.

“He’s a total _daddy_ ,” Rey cackled from behind her hand, watching her brother grow increasingly flustered. Ben seemed to perk up at that, raising his eyebrows at her.

“Oh? And what would you know about it, little miss? With your- your- what was his name?” 

“Colin,” she sighed as her laughter began to fade and she chewed at her lip.

“Ugh,” Ben sighed, “You should be kissed by someone who knows what they’re doing. Not some pimply faced kid.” She pulled back and shifted onto her knees so she was looking down at him, shoulders still shaking lightly.

“You deserved to kissed silly,” he murmured, only dimly aware he’d brought his arm around her waist and was gripping her hip. Armitage sat up uneasily, his heart leaping into his throat as he watched them, the same feeling he’d gotten when he saw her in that car with _Colin_.

“Rey,” he croaked, voice cracking and coming out lower than he intended, “It’s time to go to sleep”

Rey whined childishly, bouncing on the sofa a little in a way that had both men’s cocks stirring. “It’s like, barely 10.”

He leveled her with a look and she pouted, switching tactics. “Can I sleep with you?”

Armitage glanced at Ben who seemed to be sobering and realizing that his hand was dangerously close to her ass. 

“N-no,” he said, standing suddenly, “we- uh- you’re a big girl, Rey.”

He noticed Ben was now looking for literally anywhere else to put his hands other than on Rey’s person, a mildly horrified expression on his face as he sobered up. Rey let out an exaggerated, dramatic sigh but called out, “Fiiiine.” He made her sit on the couch and went to get her a Tylenol and a glass of water, which he made her finish in front of them.

“G’night,” she sighed, bending down to kiss Ben on the cheek. His eyes went wide and he mumbled something that passed for good night, rubbing over the skin where her lips had touched him with hesitant fingers.

“Night, Armie,” she smiled, wrapping her arms around Armitage’s neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek too. 

“Good night, Rey,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head. He couldn’t help but let himself squeeze her tight in his arms before turning her around and sending her off to her bedroom with a reminder to brush her teeth.

He sighed as he collapsed next to his partner. They stayed there for awhile, holding each other’s hands and leaning up against one another. Neither spoke, though they didn’t seem to notice.

Their thoughts were consumed with other matters.

-

Armitage wasn’t avoiding her. He told himself this as he sat quietly in his bedroom, pulling his shoes on. He was just going to work a little earlier than usual.

“Have to run some errands before going in,” he told Ben, kissing him before leaving. The sun was barely coming up.

Ben wasn’t avoiding her. He told himself this as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, forgoing his morning coffee because he didn’t feel like it and not because the smell always woke her up. He closed the front door extra carefully without making a sound.

When Rey rolled out of bed, she was surprised she’d slept in so long. Usually, the sounds of the boys getting ready woke her up bright and early. She wandered into the kitchen to find no one had made coffee and frowned for a moment, thinking it odd, but then shrugged and dug into the cabinets. If she had to make her own coffee, she was going to use the expensive shit Armitage kept in the back.

In fact, she thought wickedly, maybe she would make today all about treating herself.

-

By 2 pm, Armitage was feeling thoroughly wretched. As much as he tried to focus on work, he was hopelessly distracted by thoughts of tanned skin and a tiny bikini. 

_You have a boyfriend_ , he chided himself. And then groaned mentally because if he was going to chastise himself for anything, the first thing should probably be looking at his sweet little sister like a tasty snack.

_But wouldn’t you just love a taste of forbidden fruit?_

He leaned back in his office chair and rubbed his hands over his eyes. Why on earth did he drink so much last night? All he wanted was to be home with Ben and Rey. Preferably somewhere dark and warm and comfortable. And maybe naked.

His cock leapt in his pants pointedly.

 _No._ It was wrong. She was so good and here he was, a deviant, ready to corrupt her light. 

Now his cock was really being very insistent. Fuck, did he have an innocence kink?

He rubbed the tent in his pants under his desk and shut his eyes tightly. No. _No_. He was not going to masturbate at work thinking about his sister of all people. He was a pervert who got off in a hundred and one different ways but she shouldn’t be a part of that. 

He cursed under his breath as his fingers ran over his turgid length. Images of Rey soaking wet in the sunshine flew unbidden through his mind and he had to bite back a moan. His vision of her knelt down in front of him and looked up with those wide, hazel eyes. He could perfectly imagine the pattern of freckles on her nose and how her dimples pressed into her cheeks when she smiled. Fuck, he was a goner. Head over heels for someone he shouldn’t want.

He was unbearably hard now and unless he wanted to walk around the office with a ranging boner the rest of the work day, he was going to have to take care of this. With a noise of frustration, he unzipped his pants and pulled them down his waist a little before his cock sprung free, standing at attention painfully.

-

Ben sat outside the house, leaning over the steering wheel of his car, psyching himself up mentally. She was probably still home. But he’d forgotten his wallet that morning. Which meant he had to go in and get it. He scrubbed his hands over his face, pushing them into his hair. He could do this- quick in and out and if he saw her, he’d just say hello and that he couldn’t stick around. And maybe ask how she was doing. Or if she’d had any lunch. Or if she’d like to sit on his face. Shit.

He heaved a resolute sigh and got out of the car. He opened the front door cautiously, looking around his own home as if he was doing something wrong just by being there alone with his boyfriend’s sister. Wiping his sweaty palms on the front of his pants, he stalked off towards his bedroom. At least she didn’t seem to be around. Maybe she was taking a nap or watching Netflix in her room. 

He was doing so well up until he spotted them laying on the hallway floor- a pair of pale pink panties carelessly dropped outside the bathroom. He could have easily just stepped around them. He really didn’t need to pick them up. But some part of his brain he apparently had no control over insisted that was not the case and he found himself bending down to grasp the soft fabric between his fingers.

And that’s when he felt it. The crotch of the panties were wet, slick with arousal. She’d worn them recently, maybe even just taken them off.

“Fuck,” he gasped harshly, although his grip on them only tightened, his thumb running across the wet fabric. Then a distinctive noise rang out from down the hall and Ben went deadly still. The door to Rey’s room was open just a crack and he could see the light on inside. And behind that door…she was doing something that made her _moan_.

He padded quietly down the carpeted hallway without even thinking about it until he was standing beside her door. Inside, she was stretched out on her bed, naked as the day she was born, propped up on a pile of pillows with her legs open towards him. She was working a thick, blue vibrator inside herself, the sounds muffled by her cunt. He could see from there how wet she was, how her stretched little pussy glistened and dripped onto the bedspread.

He was helpless to resist. He held the panties to his face and inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering at her scent. It was too much. _Just this once_ , he promised the universe, _and then I’ll be over it_. 

He undid his pants quietly and wrapped his hand around his now pulsing cock. He tried to stroke up and down in time with her movements, pausing to tease his head when she would pull the toy out and rub it against her clit. Whenever she gasped or moaned, he’d tug faster, his face becoming flushed with the effort of not making any kind of sound that would alert her to his presence. He winced and clenched his jaw. He was such a fucking creep.

Still, he wrapped her panties around his dick and braced a hand against the wall by the door as she worked herself towards an orgasm. He watched her fuck herself with the toy, imagining it was him between her legs, pounding into her and drawing those sweet sounds from her lips. He could feel his own release start to build, tingling in his balls as they drew up towards his body and knew that any minute, he’d be painting her panties in his cum, filled with shame but unable to stop. 

But as he shuffled his feet to lean closer to the open crack, he hit the edge of the door, causing it to open further and the hinges to squeak noisily. Rey sat up fast, turning off the vibrator, her eyes going towards the door like a deer in headlights. His heart nearly stopped and he backed up into the dark hallway, hoping she didn’t see him, but her eyes caught the movement and she stood, rushing over.

“Armitage?” she asked hesitantly, covering her breasts with her arm and peeking out behind the door. The sight that greeted her, however, was Ben desperately trying to make a retreat. With his dick out. And her panties in his hand. He hastily began to apologize, stumbling over his words, although the shock of being caught apparently didn’t prevent his cock from straining ever upwards, demanding to be put to use. If anything, it was harder now, if that was even possible.

This was the part where she would scream, slap him in the face, call her brother and tell him what a fucking pervert his boyfriend was…or so he thought. Instead, Rey only grinned, and it called to mind the way she’d looked at him the first day she arrived, when he was helping her move her furniture. She’d looked predatory. And he realized she’d just caught her prey.

-

The rest of the day had gone by painfully slow for Armitage. His attempts at staving off his growing desires with masturbation left him feeling hollow and unsatisfied. He hadn’t been able to concentrate on anything after that. It was easily the least productive day of his career. He didn’t look forward to what awaited him at home but he was so mentally exhausted, he just wanted to crash onto his bed.

He walked through the front door with his jacket slung over his arm as he loosened his tie. Ben’s car was in the driveway but the living room and kitchen were empty and quiet. He was about to call for Ben when sounds from the hallway caught his attention. He shuffled down the hall on tired feet but as he drew closer, he realized the sounds were coming from Rey’s room. 

_Moaning. Sucking. Whispered pleas._

When he reached her door, he tore it open, ready to kick some handsy frat boy out of his house and off of _his_ sister. The sight that greeted him, however, sent him reeling and he stumbled back, dropping his jacket.

Rey was naked. That was the first thing he noticed. But as he took in the scene, the tousled head of black hair currently pressed into the apex of her thighs drew his eyes away from her slender body. He knew that hair. And he knew the very naked, very muscular body currently on the floor in front of her, knew the curve of the shoulders that her long, tanned legs were thrown over. Armitage’s eyes darkened with realization. His boyfriend was eating his little sister’s pussy.

Or at least, he had been. Now he was cursing loudly and trying to squirm away, his face covered in her slick. Armitage fisted his hands at his side. Anger, jealousy, all the emotions and dark thoughts he’d been trying to avoid until now exploded in his chest. But it wasn’t Rey he was jealous of. It was Ben. He narrowed his eyes, mouth in a tight line as Rey rushed to try to explain, not that there was a good way to explain having your pussy licked by your brother’s boyfriend. He simply held up one hand to silence her.

“If this is how it’s going to be,” he said on a shaky exhale as he began to remove his clothes, “I’m not just going to stand by and watch.” Ben’s eyes widened as Armitage stripped his clothing and strode to the bed purposefully. This wasn’t going how he’d feared it would _at all_. But what came next shocked him even more.

Armitage leaned over the bed and grabbed Rey’s wrist, bringing her close to him. He looked her in the eyes and ran a trembling hand through her hair. She flushed prettily, clearly still nervous from being caught, though she made no attempts to stop her brother from raking his eyes over her body.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” he ground out before capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. The surprise gasp she let out against his mouth slowly eased into a moan, her panicked eyes fluttering shut as he bit and licked at her lips until she granted his tongue entrance.

Ben stumbled back from the bed, watching them kiss, his chest heaving as he tried to make sense of what was going on. It was wrong and dirty and…fucking _hot_. And maybe he could have them _both_. That thought alone was enough for him to groan and palm his embarrassingly hard cock through his underwear. Armitage broke the kiss and pulled his boyfriend back to them, giving him a meaningful look.

“Well? Are you going to leave her wanting?”

Ben surged forward to kiss him before moving to Rey, his hands running up her torso to cup her breasts. She moaned appreciatively as he tweaked her nipples, pulling one between his plush lips. 

Armitage groaned at the sight and mirrored the action with her other breast, sliding his hand over her slender thigh. He sighed at the feeling of her soft, smooth skin and when his fingers found her center, he reveled in the mix of spit and slick that coated her downy lips. He quickly dipped in two fingers, causing her to gasp, and when she clenched around them, his head buzzed with dizzying thoughts of her tight, wet heat bearing down on his cock.

Ben released her breast with a wet pop and sat up, placing his hand on her hip to turn her over on her stomach. Armitage withdrew his fingers and she complied happily, raising her ass in the air.

“Fuck,” Ben groaned, taking her ass in both of his hands and spreading her cheeks to see her wet, dark pink lips, “She’s so fucking wet for us, babe.”

Armitage rumbled admiringly, stroking up her sides. Rey answered with a high keen as Ben slipped one of his hands between her legs and started rubbing her clit in teasing circles.

“Show your brother you love him, baby,” he growled low, rubbing his cock between her asscheeks.

Rey smiled up at Armitage and ran her fingers along the underside of his straining length teasingly before circling her hand around him in a way that had him gasping and lifting his hips off the bed.

“So you are my _big_ brother, huh?” she grinned as she jerked him off, his skin velvety soft and hot in her hand as she twisted her wrist around his head. He let out a choked moan and stilled her hand before moving up the bed in front of her, his cock bobbing towards her face.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asked her quietly, cupping her chin. Suddenly, his fears and doubts about hurting had reared their ugly head. She closed her hand over his and brought it to her lips, kissing his palm, before smiling at him brilliantly and nodding, cheeks rosy with desire. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding because _God, she was perfect_.

“Condoms?” Ben asked from behind her, his fingers slipping into her cunt to stroke her g-spot. She gasped and turned to shake her head at him with a shy smile.

“Birth control,” she moaned.

Ben exchanged a look with Armitage, who nodded. He grinned. Well, with big brother’s permission…

He pulled out his fingers gently and used her arousal to coat his cock before running his spongy, purpling head through her drenched folds. He sucked in a tremulous breath at the feeling. 

Rey took Armitage’s cock in her hand again and looked up at him as she kissed the tip, enjoying how he looked at her as though the action had irrevocably _wrecked_ him. 

“Tell us what you want, Rey,” Ben groaned, his own throbbing length poised at her entrance.

“Please fuck me,” she sighed, giving Armitage’s cock a long lick. With that, Ben thrust into Rey’s waiting pussy, filling her to the brim with a heavy moan. She rocked forward, her cheek rubbing against her brother’s dick as she keened.

“Naughty girl,” Armitage murmured, stroking her other cheek with his thumb, “Whatever would father say?”

Instead of answering, Rey slicked her hand with her spit and pumped his cock, bringing her mouth around it to tease his head with her tongue. As Ben pistoned into her from behind, she took Armitage further and further into her mouth until he was brushing the back of her throat with every thrust, making him hiss in pleasure. 

He slid his hands through her hair, gripping her head as she sucked him, a fantasy made real. Every time her eyes met his, he thought he’d die from the way his heart thudded in his chest. His perfect, beautiful sister; on her hands and knees in front of him, taking his and his boyfriend’s cocks. He could hardly believe it was real.

Ben gripped her hips tightly and Rey was sure that tomorrow there’d be bruises in the shapes of his fingers but for now, the intensity of it had her moaning around her brother’s cock, sending vibrations through him with every stroke. Every snap of his hips filled the room with the sound of wet smacking, his muscular thighs meeting the round, pliant flesh of her ass, sending her cheeks jiggling. He kneaded one of the bouncing globes, grunting as he leaned forward over her back.

“Fuck, Rey. You take our cocks so well, babygirl, can’t believe it,” he panted, and Armitage let out a huff of laughter, thinking he’d read his mind.

Ben moved his hand down over her hip to find her clit again, massaging it with back and forth motions as he fucked her deeply, his thick cock head brushing against that perfect, sensitive spot and causing her to clench around him. His hips stuttered and he let out a low moan before taking up his pace again.

Rey slurped around Armitage’s cock, too lost in pleasure to care about how sloppy she might look, and he couldn’t help but thrust shallowly into her waiting mouth, his eyes rolling back, even as he tried to keep them focused on her. Beads of sweat started breaking out across his forehead, his usually well-tamed hair coming out of place to brush over his forehead.

Ben’s chest hovered over her back, his face masked by a curtain of his dark hair as he began rutting into her harder. He leaned down to press kisses along her shoulders and spine, licking the salt and sweat from her skin.

“You’ve been such a fucking tease, Rey,” he groaned low into her ear, “Is this what you wanted? You wanted me to fuck this tight little pussy?” He accentuated his last words with harsh thrusts that had her crying out a nonsense string of yeses and pleas. 

“Ssh, that’s it, good girl,” Armitage hissed as she pulled off his dick, giving her jaw a moment’s rest but continuing to work him with her hands. A string of spit still connected her tongue with his cock and when she looked up at him, mouth open and wanton, he cursed under his breath, feeling his balls tighten up with his impending release.

Ben bucked into her, throwing his head back as he felt himself getting close, his breath coming out in labored huffs, and Armitage noticed he was decidedly more vocal in this situation than their normal bedroom romps, growling about how he was going to fill her cunt with his cum and instructing her to _suck her brother good_ with her hair wrapped around his fist as she took him in her mouth again.

“Make her cum, Ben,” Armitage panted lowly, pulling his cock from her mouth just to watch as he spread his precum over her lips before shoving it between them once more. She sucked him like he was her new favorite treat, her eyes shining with such adoration he thought he’d melt. Her tongue traced the thick vein along his underside as she pulled back, mouth going tight, and then laved him wetly as she pushed forward.

“Want you to cum on my cock, babygirl,” Ben moaned, flicking across her clit faster with his hand flat. “Can you do that for us?”

She fluttered around him in response, her breath hitching as she released Armitage’s cock with a wet sound and cried out, “Yes! Please, please, fuck me!”

Ben ground his hips against her, fucking her with short, heavy thrusts, and she nearly screamed, arching her back as her cunt gripped onto his solid length, sucking him into her heat with the force of her orgasm. He groaned loudly and shuddered over her, her name tumbling from his lips on repeat. He seated himself as deep inside her as he could go, her insides milking him for every drop he had. 

As she came down from her high, Rey wrapped her mouth around Armitage’s dick again, hollowing out her cheeks. She brought up a hand to cup and massage his heavy, tightened balls and with a stuttering gasp, he doubled over, his cock spasming in her mouth as she pumped him with her lips. He pulled back as his orgasm rocked through his body and the last ropes of his cum hit across her face, dribbling down her chin.

Ben collapsed beside her on the bed and Armitage slid down to join them on her other side, pulling her into a kiss and licking his own spend from her face.

“Holy shit,” breathed Ben as he watched them, his chest heaving shakily, splotchy red from their activities.

“You’re telling me,” Rey chuckled, turning to cuddle up to his slightly sweat-dampened chest and peppering it with kisses. Armitage was only too happy to spoon her from behind, laying loving kisses on her freckle dappled shoulder. They lay there on her bed, which was really much too small for them, until they’d all caught their breaths and decided to move to the master bedroom.

“So,” Ben coughed, once they’d gotten into comfortable positions again, the comforter tucked around them, “is this…how it is now?”

Rey looked up at her brother with hopeful eyes. He took in his boyfriend’s arm wrapped around her and the sight of his own skin pressed to hers. This felt more right than anything ever had. He took Ben’s other hand and smiled softly, kissing Rey’s temple.

“I’d say we’ve found our family.”


End file.
